Just Friends
by stickyghost
Summary: Naoya/Maki. Short n sweet, not much substance just...words...


Here's my first 'offical''' fanfiction i guess. This was just kinda me drabbling its not...ANYTHING WITH….. SUBSTANCE…..i know this is short but whatever dude

"Hey, Nao-chan…"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"But it's cute! Heheh."

The two high schoolers sat in their desks waiting for the lunch break to be over. Naoya always prefered to stay up in the classroom and read, or nap. Today Maki joined him for some reason, as she usually went down to the cafeteria to eat with her friends, but today she felt like hanging up here with him. They've been best friends since childhood, so he didn't mind. He genuinely enjoyed her company to be honest. The soft breeze blew through the open window and ruffled Naoya's hair and tickled his ear. He heard the leaves rustling outside and slightly turned his head to look outside at the sunny day. He turned his head to look at Maki, who he made eye contact with. She was giving him a funny look, as usual.

"Anyways, Nao-chan," she continued (Naoya internally corrected her, but decided to let it slide) "Do you believe in alternate worlds?". "Alternate worlds?" Naoya answered, puzzled by her question. "I suppose I do to some extent, it's not something I actively think about, why?". Maki playfully tilted her head and gave him a soft smile. "I don't know, I was just thinking about it the other day! It's cool to think that there's another world, right next to ours, with the same exact people, except different, ya know?".

Naoya was used to Maki's ramblings, but he decided to amuse her anyways, "I guess so. Why worry about something we can't touch or see though?" Maki stopped and thought about this for a long while. The peaceful silence came back for awhile, before Maki came up with her answer. "Maybe,"

"Maybe those other selves are more important than we think. Maybe one day those other selves will directly affect us, or will help us learn something about ourselves." "Huh? What are you even walking about?" Naoya answered, half listening. He looked up to see Maki had another strange look on her face, but it looked almost pained. "Maybe in another world, we're not as close as we are now...maybe we're super distant, or I have another best friend...or I..." she trailed off. She stared off out of the window for awhile, as if she forgot Naoya was in the room with her. "Maki?" "Ah!" She snapped back to to attention. "What were you going to say?" "Oh, uh...nothing heheh…" Maki looked embarrassed, and was she blushing? Naoya was curious as to what she was going to say, but he didn't feel like badgering her about it.

The couple went back to their peaceful silence, except Maki went from gazing at Naoya to staring out the window. Naoya studied her carefully, noticing all her little details. Her silky brown hair cut into a simple bob, the soft pink lipstick she liked to wear, and her cute little beauty mark below her mouth. The more he studied her, the more he noticed about her. The way her face was shaped and the way her mouth slightly hung open, her wrinkled tie and the glimmer of her pendant. It only struck him until now just how beautiful she was. Of course, Naoya didn't think he was in love with her. He didn't want anything to do with love. But he couldn't help but feel, a slight, teensy tiny, sliver of attraction towards to her.

Not that he could act on it anyways.

"Nao-chan. Naoooo, Naoya!", It was Naoya's turn to be snapped into reality this time. "Huh..?" "You were totally spacing out!" Maki exclaimed waving a hand in front of his face. The bell rung, so I gotta head back. I had a nice time hanging out with you, lets do this tomorrow!" she cheerfully told him. There she went again flashing her smile. That perfect smile that matched that perfect shade of lipstick along with that perfectly placed mole. Wait, no, stop, slow down Naoya. "Sure, see you Maki." he managed to wheeze out before waving goodbye to her. He watched her step out of the classroom, almost wanting her not to go.

"Pffffff what were you two love birds doing in here alone. Indecent things? Naoya you know that's against the rules!" Brown walked up to his desk with his usual obnoxious tone. "Yeah yeah." Naoya answered back, not having the energy to bicker with him at the moment. Brown enthusiastically patted him on the shoulder and got all up in his face like he always does.

"She totally digs you dude." "Nah."


End file.
